


Silver Spring

by ECBE73



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECBE73/pseuds/ECBE73
Summary: Caroline needs a date to Tyler Lockwood's wedding and Klaus needs a fake girl friend to get his mother to leave him alone.  Rebekah has plans to get these two together.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	Silver Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbadw0lf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/gifts).



Caroline Forbes had excelled in life at just about everything, Cheer, Miss Mystic Falls, Student Council, class valedictorian for both high school and undergrad. She was nothing if not an overachiever. There was just one thing she couldn’t seem to get right. Men. Her high school sweetheart Tyler had not wanted to leave Virginia. A country boy at heart and she wanted to spread her wings. So they broke up and went their own ways. Her early twenties had been a time for fun and reckless abandon. She didn’t want to be attached to any man or tied down to any location. Her job was her life’s joy. Traveling the globe as a freelance photojournalist was everything she could want. She got to photograph wild life for magazines like National Geographic and snapped images of political movements in places like Hong Kong. She never felt lonely. Not with all the friends she had made along the way, especially Rebekah.

Caroline’s home base was in London. It was a perfect middle ground for all her travels. She’d met Rebekah through her freelance work with fashion designers. Rebekah had interned for Stella McCartney before breaking out on her own and she was doing well for herself. Her boyfriend Enzo was one of Caroline’s favorite people and his abilities as a chef always keep her well fed. It was Rebekah’s brothers she really loved though. Elijah, Kol and Henrik were her boys. She would do anything for them. She didn’t really know Finn since he was so much older than the rest of them, but he was nice. It was Klaus she tolerated. His moods. Brooding artist he was. It was extremely annoying and he was always trying to get into her pants. Perve.

When she first met Klaus she was taken by how good-looking he was. The dirty blond curls and those dimples. She was interested. Then he gave her a once over as if she was a filthy street urchin and her interest faded. She was almost positive that he only pushed her buttons because of how insulted she’d be at his reaction to their first meeting. Southern bell she may be, but she also could hold a grudge. Klaus had no chance in hell after that encounter. The two of them couldn’t stand to be in the same room for brunch. Each trying to out snark the other any chance they got.

But now Tyler was getting married and he’d invited her. Even gave her a plus one. Jerk. Caroline did not want to be going solo to a wedding of an ex. She was happy for Tyler, really, but no women wants to go alone to the wedding of her first love. She needed a date. But not just any random guy either because she’d told her mother she was seeing someone so she’d stop asking. She needed someone she “knew”. Maybe Rebekah could convince Kol to help her, but he’d probably hit on every woman there and sleep with a bridesmaid or two before they left. Crap she would really owe Rebekah if she let her borrow Enzo. If only. Rebekah had the insane idea for her to bring Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson whom most days she wanted to stab with a fork.

Caroline had made the mistake of running into Rebekah’s flat spouting off about how dare she even make such a suggestion to bring Klaus. As Caroline was reading Rebekah the riot act she slammed right into a hard body; Klaus’ stupid body to be exact.

“Hello sweetheart” Klaus greeted with a smirk. “Now there is no need to be upset with Bekah because it was actually my idea to assist with your fake boyfriend rouse.”

  
With a grimace Caroline looked at Klaus. He seemed sincere, but it was Klaus so who was to know if he wasn’t just enjoying hearing about her problems.

“Absolutely not!” Caroline said as she stomped around him. “I have some dignity and will not subject myself to your torments Klaus”.

“Ah but see sweet Caroline, that’s where you are wrong. Bekah and Enzo will be in Paris that weekend for fashion week and Kol is going to be on tour in Asia with the band. You could ask Elijah but as much as you love him as a brother, I do not see a romantic chemistry there… I can go on if you’d like?”

Klaus looked pointedly at her as if she would argue with him. Crap, crap, crap. Caroline was screwed.

“This will benefit us both sweetheart. You get your fake boyfriend to show off and I get my mother to stop asking me to settle down. Which by the way, Mother thinks we are together so next brunch you’ll owe me.”

Klaus plopped down on Rebekah’s couch and propped his feet up onto the coffee table. Just as she is about to freak out Rebekah comes down the hall.

“Sweet Caro, don’t be mad but mother thinks you and Nik are in love.” Rebekah cheekily laughed as she appeared into the living room.

“Kill me.” Caroline flopped onto the couch.

“There could be worse things for Mother to think you know.” Rebekah offered with a glint of humor in her voice.

“Honestly though, this could work for both of you. Brunch will give you a chance to establish a game plan and take a few pictures for your rouse.” Rebekah was always a planner. Leave it to here to have remembered the minuet details. Brunch couldn’t come fast enough.

Their little game seemed to work though since Ester ate it up. She was cooing all over the two of them. Kol and Bekah had been laughing at the fiasco while Elijah had been supportive and understanding of their situation. Sweet Henrik thought they were really together and was so excited that neither Caroline nor Klaus had the heart to tell him the truth. They’d plan on keeping up the charade until after the wedding.

In order to make sure that they were on the same page they came up with their story. Keep it simple Rebekah had said. No need to create extra lies. They decided to stick to the facts, but embellish a little. Klaus claimed his once over at their initial meeting had been lust. Caroline claimed she felt immediate loathing. Their shtick was Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

It had worked too. Her mother was smitten with Klaus as was half the town when they arrived in Mystic Falls a few days before the wedding. Klaus had charmed his way into her mother’s good graces and while she was annoyed she was equally smitten as well. Somewhere in the time they concocted the story and arriving in her hometown Caroline had grown to enjoy Klaus’s company. She liked that they had their own little inside jokes and that he called her sweetheart. She’d deny that to her dying day though. If Klaus knew she had developed a crush he’d never let her forget it.

It was during the reception they had a chance to just breath. Her mother had left the table to make the rounds and left the two “love birds” as she called them to just enjoy each others company.

“We should dance” Klaus had said to get her attention. He held out his hand for permission and Caroline could do nothing but take it.

“You are stunning sweetheart.” Klaus whispered. “Thank god you had the right mind to get out of this town or I’d have never had the chance to woo you.”

Caroline laughed and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. “Are you ever not trying to get into my pants Klaus Mikaelson?”

“I certainly would never kick you out of bed Caroline Forbes, but I am serious. I quite fancy you. I know I came across as a bit of an ass at first, but Rebekah knew. It’s why she helped me convince you to allow me to be your fake boyfriend. She knew I needed a second chance. You are very hard to win over after a bad first impression sweetheart.” Klaus laughed a little. “Say you’ll give me a chance to prove myself Caroline. I know we’d be good together.”

  
Caroline’s answer was a soft kiss.


End file.
